1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system, an interchangeable lens apparatus, and a camera system. In particular, the present invention relates to: a compact and lightweight zoom lens system having a relatively high zooming ratio, in which aberration fluctuation in association with focusing is reduced, aberrations particularly in a close-object in-focus condition are sufficiently compensated to provide excellent optical performance over the overall focusing condition, and continuous high-speed autofocusing performance extremely being suitable for image taking of videos is provided; and an interchangeable lens apparatus and a camera system each employing this zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, interchangeable-lens type digital camera systems (also referred to simply as “camera systems”, hereinafter) have been spreading rapidly. Such interchangeable-lens type digital camera systems can realize: taking of a high-sensitive and high-quality image; high-speed focusing and high-speed image processing after image taking; and easy replacement of an interchangeable lens apparatus in accordance with a desired scene. Furthermore, an interchangeable lens apparatus having a zoom lens system that forms an optical image with variable magnification is popular because it allows free change of focal length without the necessity of lens replacement.
A compact zoom lens system having a high zooming ratio and excellent optical performance from a wide-angle limit to a telephoto limit has been desired as a zoom lens system to be used in an interchangeable lens apparatus. Various kinds of zoom lens systems having multiple-unit configurations, such as four-unit configuration and five-unit configuration, have been proposed. In such zoom lens systems, focusing is usually performed such that some lens units in the lens system are moved in a direction along the optical axis. However, when focusing from an infinity in-focus condition to a close-object in-focus condition is performed by a single lens unit, the amount of movement at focusing of this lens unit depends on paraxial power configuration in the entire lens system. Therefore, it is difficult to favorably compensate the amount of aberration fluctuation from a wide angle limit to a telephoto limit.
In order to reduce aberration fluctuation at the time of focusing, various zoom lens systems are proposed, in which a plurality of lens units in the lens system are individually moved in the direction along the optical axis.
Japanese Patent No. 4402368 discloses a zoom lens having four-unit configuration of positive, negative, negative, and positive. In this zoom lens, at the time of zooming, a first lens unit and a fourth lens unit move from the image side to the object side, and thereby the intervals between the respective lens units are changed. At the time of focusing, a second lens unit moves to the image side at a wide-angle limit and moves to the object side at a telephoto limit, and a third lens unit moves to the object side regardless of the zooming condition. The amounts of movement at the time of focusing of the second and third lens units are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-169051 discloses a zoom lens having three-or-more-unit configuration, in which a negative lens unit is located closest to the object side. In this zoom lens, the intervals between the respective lens units are changed at the time of zooming. A first focusing unit and a second focusing unit which includes a positive lens and a negative lens individually move at the timing of focusing. Abbe numbers of the positive lens and the negative lens are set forth.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-072705 discloses a zoom lens having a six-unit configuration of positive, negative, positive, positive, negative, and positive. In this zoom lens, at the time of zooming, at least one magnification-variable lens unit among the second to sixth lens units moves along the optical axis. At least one of the third to sixth lens units is moved along the optical axis to compensate variation in the image point position due to the zooming. At least two focusing lens units among the first to sixth lens units are moved along the optical axis to perform focusing.
In each of the zoom lenses disclosed in the above-described patent literatures, the aberration fluctuation at the time of focusing is reduced to some extent. However, since compensation of aberrations, particularly in a close-object in-focus condition, is insufficient, the zoom lenses do not have excellent optical performance over the entire object distance from an infinite object distance to a close object distance.
In recent years, among the camera systems, particularly a video camera system for image taking of videos is strongly desired, and a zoom lens system which is able to continuous high-speed autofocus is needed. However, the zoom lenses disclosed in the above-described patent literatures do not have continuous high-speed autofocusing performance being applicable for such the video camera system.